Carmilla (Castlevania)
|-|Carmilla= |-|True Form= |-|Judgment= Summary Carmilla is a recurring character from Konami's Castlevania franchise, being an enemy in many of the games, and the primary antagonist of Castlevania: Circle of the Moon. She is a Vampire Lady and a devoted worshiper of Chaos and follower of the Dark Lord Dracula, and desires to transform the world into a state of constant bloodshed and devastation, which she believes is humanity's true nature. She is incredibly beautiful and alluring, though said beauty hides her perverse and sadistic persona. Being both lascivious and psychotic, Carmilla views humans as cattle for her pleasure, and enjoys making them suffer. Notably, it was she who began the Witch Hunts across Europe, seemingly on a whim, by corrupting the hearts and minds of mankind. Carmilla is often seen alongside her mindless servant, the once-human Laura, who she seduced and transformed into a feline demoness. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A Name: Carmilla (カーミラ Kāmira) Origin: Castlevania Gender: Female Age: Hundreds of Years Old Classification: Vampire Lady, Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vampiric Physiology, Invulnerability (Can only be harmed or killed by specific Holy or Vampiric weaponry), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 7 and 8 is a creature of Chaos), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Resurrection, Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Manipulation (Can interact with and destroy Souls and Ghosts), Regeneration and Immortality Negation (Up to Mid-Godly and Types 1, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 and 8), Mind Manipulation (Can control minds), Energy Manipulation, Dark Magic, Necromancy, Weather Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Transformation, Flight / Levitation, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Possession, Absorption, Martial Arts, Resistance to the following: Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Petrification, Darkness Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Body Puppetry, Memory Manipulation, Curse Manipulation (Which can prevent the target to use their weapons, cast spells or use items, and rapidly drain magic) and Hellfire Manipulation (Should be able to resist the powers of minor demons), Resistance to the Castle's Influence/Effect's: (Transmutation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Possession and Corruption) and Immunity to Time Stop Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level (Should be comparable to other powerful vampires, such as Brauner. Fought against Nathan Graves near the ending of Circle of the Moon) Speed: Likely Relativistic Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Superhuman. Range: Continental Standard Equipment: Her Chained Blade weapon, Her Giant Flying Skull, Laura Intelligence: Incredibly Intelligent. Weaknesses: Vulnerable to Holy Weaponry Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Vampire:' Carmilla is a vampire, an immortal undead entity who haunts the Night. Vampires can be considered "Demonic Royalty", both for their air of nobility and often elegant appearance, but also because their power far exceeds that of most demons. They possess both incredible physical strength and vast dark magical abilities, and usually hold an intrinsic connection to the Chaos in human hearts. **'Immortality:' As a Vampire, Carmilla is immortal. She is immune to aging and is not susceptible to any earthly disease. Even if she is killed, her soul shall simply return to The Abyss, and she may be brought back to life by powerful sorcerers, or the will of the Dark Lord. **'Invulnerability:' As a Vampire, Carmilla is effectively invulnerable. No weapon from the human realm can harm her, and even weapons with magical and alchemical origins are useless against her. Only specific Holy Weaponry such as the Belmont Clan's Vampire Killer, Alucard's Sword and Spear, and Shanoa's Dominus can kill her. **'Bloodsucking:' As a Vampire, Carmilla can feast on the blood of human victims for her pleasure, sustenance, and to increase her energies. Aside from draining blood through biting, Carmilla is also capable of sucking her victim's life through a kiss of death. **'Power Over Humans:' Vampires are influential and seductive creatures, who's dark aura extends into the hearts and minds of men. They can easily control human minds, often passively, turning them into their mindless slaves, possessing them, or even charming them. They can influence their hearts and lead them to evil, and easily control their souls. With her powers, Carmilla was capable of starting the Witch Hunts by influencing mankind across Europe. ***'Laura:' Carmilla's undying servant. Once an innocent young woman, Laura was seduced by the vampire and transformed into her mindless thrall, becoming a demonic creature herself. Laura often aids Carmilla in battle, both sneaking behind her opponent to drain their life with a kiss, but also offensively by transforming into a cat-like demoness who fights with martial arts. **'Shapeshifting:' As a Vampire, Carmilla is an skilled shapeshifter, being capable of assuming a variety of demonic forms for his dark purposes. *'Fighting Skills:' Carmilla is a surprisingly skilled warrior, mixing her vampiric speed and agility with an unique martial arts that emphasizes kicking and rapid spinning. In combat, she also makes use of a strange chained blade which allows her to pierce and slice her foes both from close range and from a distance. **'Sweet Torture:' Carmilla dashes towards her opponent, and with one movement but pushes them onto the floor and performs a backwards somersault. Then, she lands on her opponent, piercing her bladed heels into their flesh with full force. **'Wicked Game:' Carmilla leaps onto the air and swirls her chained blade around her in a circular motion, slicing all around her. **'Bloody Heel:' Carmilla leaps onto the air and performs a spinning dive kick, slicing her opponent with her heel at full force. **'Merciless Dance:' Carmilla stabs the floor with her blade and uses it as support to perform a rapid, whirlwind-like spinning kick, slicing her opponent apart with the blade of her heel. **'Sacrifice:' Carmilla fires the blade of her weapon as a harpoon, piercing her opponent from a distance. Subsequently, the chain retracts pulling the opponent towards her, which she takes advantage of to perform a spinning kick attack. **'Maiden Pull:' Carmilla dashes towards her foe, performing a swirling combo that culminates with her piercing her opponent with her weapon and throwing him away. **'Maiden's Feast:' Carmilla's finishing move. She detaches her weapon from her arm, which quickly grows and alters its shape. She dashes towards her opponent at incredible speed, hitting them with a vicious array of punches and kicks. As her opponent lays beaten they are quickly trapped by an Iron Maiden torture device, which is in fact Carmilla's own weapon. Carmilla finishes her opponent with a taunt and humiliating slap as the Iron Maiden's doors close, crushing them inside. *'True Form:' Carmilla will often transform into her true self when fighting against sufficiently powerful opponents. With this metamorphosis she grows in size and sprouts wings, and will be seen floating behind a gigantic demonic skull, which hovers in the air. The skull serves as Carmilla's weapon, channeling her dark magical powers with beams of energy, discharges of lightning, burning hellfire, poisonous fumes and tears of blood. Gallery CarmillaFanArt2.jpg Carmilla4.jpg CarmillaU.2.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Absorption Users Category:Antagonists Category:Blood Users Category:Castlevania Category:Chain Users Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Energy Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Hellfire Users Category:Immortals Category:Konami Category:Electricity Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Mind Users Category:Murderers Category:Necromancers Category:Possession Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Psychopaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Sadists Category:Seduction Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soul Users Category:Summoners Category:Sword Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Undead Category:Vampires Category:Villains Category:Water Users Category:Weather Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Invulnerability Users